Daisy Duck
|shorts = [[Daisy Duck Filmography|The Donald Duck series and various others]] |shows = |games = |rides = |voice = |alias = Super Daisy (superhero form in comics) Dazzles Isabelle (or Belle for short) (in Mickey's Christmas Carol) Aunt Daisy (denominated by April, May and June and Huey, Dewey and Louie) |personality = Talkative, temperamental, impatient, enthusiastic, caring, loyal, glamorous, seductive, flirtatious, sassy, bossy, patronizing |appearance = Slender duck, white feathers, both purple dress and bow on her head, ponytail (in both House of Mouse and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse), purple pumps, colors vary in cartoons, lavender eyeshadow, long eyelashes |occupation = TV newscaster (in Quack Pack, Donald Duck Goin' Quackers and assorted Brazilian comics) Receptionist (in House of Mouse) Minnie's lady-in-waiting (in The Three Musketeers) Spy (in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) Employee at Minnie's Bow-Tique (in Minnie's Bow Toons) |animator = |alignment = Good |affiliations = Mickey Mouse Club Mickey and Friends |home = Duckburg (comics and video games) Disneyville (in most appearances since 1993) |family = April, May and June (nieces) Desmond (nephew) Drusilla (aunt) An unnamed sister Her parents |pets = Trixie (kitten) Knuckles (iguana) Captain Jumps-a-Lot (rabbit) Long Fellow (giraffe) Bubbles (elephant) |friends = |enemies = Pete, Merlock the Magician, Mortimer Mouse, Kent Powers, Beagle Boys, Phantom Blot |likes = Shopping, fashion, Donald, glamor, singing, dancing, attention, men in uniforms, celebrities, sunbathing, the South |dislikes = Donald's tantrums, poor manners, insults, cheating, Mortimer flirting with her, cold weather, poor customer service |weapons = Anything she can find around the house such as a broom or her purse |quotes = "Oh, goodie!" |designer = Walt Disney Paul Rudish (2013 TV series re-design)}} Daisy Duck is an anthropomorphic duck created by Walt Disney. She is the girlfriend of Donald Duck and best friend of Minnie Mouse, first appearing in the 1940 short Mr. Duck Steps Out. Daisy has Donald's temper, but has far greater control of it and tends to be more sophisticated than her boyfriend. Background Personality Particularly in her early appearances, Daisy is shown to be a loving girlfriend; always there for Donald, but always having the tendency to nag in an attempt to change his ways for the better. She has faith that her boyfriend is a good person despite his flaws, and uses their relationship as a means to better Donald's health and well-being, specifically in regards to his temper ("Donald's Double Trouble", "Donald's Dinner Date"). She has even been known to hype Donald up to Minnie and the others ("Captain Donald"). Even so, Daisy has been guilty of unleashing the same kind of rage on Donald, when he upsets her in some way ("Cured Duck"). In later years, Daisy's personality was expanded, evolving from a mere high maintenance female version of Donald, to a fun-loving, and fashion forward diva. Compared to rest of the classic Disney cast, Daisy is rather worldly and contemporary, both in how she behaves and even down to the way she speaks ("Duck the Halls"). She enjoys fashion and shopping above all else and, although well-bred and sophisticated when she wants to be, can be a bit eccentric and overbearing at times, specifically when paired with the more demure Minnie, the two serving as foils ("Daisy's Road Trip"). Daisy's bombastic and talkative nature tends to annoy her friends, who sometimes feel suffocated by her presence. She is extroverted, and enjoys spending time with her friends, sometimes having a difficult time suppressing her excitement when she socializes with them ("Daisy Bothers Minnie"). Still, as mentioned, Daisy is well-bred, and is generally level-headed and mature, especially when needing to balance out the more cartoony hijinks of the others (The Three Musketeers, "The Adorable Couple"). Like Donald, she has a love for attention. This is most notably seen in House of Mouse, where Daisy was obsessed with getting a chance to perform at the club ("Ladies' Night", "Where's Minnie?"). Unlike Donald, who stooped to underhanded deeds to steal the spotlight from Mickey, Daisy was determined to earn her stardom, believing her "big break" should be based solely on her talents, and was heartbroken when Donald (albeit well-intentionally) tried to pay Mickey to get Daisy to perform ("Rent Day"). Daisy can, however, feel envious toward others that have the attention she craves. For example, when Minnie became the apparent starlight of an ice-skating show, Daisy's obsession with the spotlight drove her to attempt to sabotage Minnie's performance. In spite of this, to Daisy, friendship is more important than fame. After her schemes nearly injured Minnie, Daisy apologized for her selfish behavior and admitted to her shortcomings (Belles on Ice). In "Daisy's Debut", Daisy was finally given a chance to perform on stage in a duet with Mickey, but after realizing Minnie was longing for quality time with her boyfriend, Daisy willingly dropped out so that Minnie would take her place, proving that she can be selfless and even sacrificial. Physical appearance Daisy is a white duck with an orange bill, legs, and feet. She usually has sultry lavender eye shadow, long distinct eyelashes and ruffled feathers around her lowest region to suggest a skirt. She's usually seen sporting a blouse with puffed short sleeves and a V-neckline. She also wears a matching bow, heeled shoes and a single bangle on her wrist. The colors of her clothes change very often, but her signature colors are usually purple and pink. The television series Quack Pack gave Daisy Duck a more mature wardrobe and hairstyle, and cast her as a career woman with a television reporter job. House of Mouse got her a blue and purple employee uniform, with a blue bow, and a long ponytail. In Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Daisy regained her purple blouse with a purple bow and shoes. She also wears a gold bangle and has short ponytail, similar to the longer one seen in House of Mouse. In the new series, Mickey Mouse, Daisy wears her trademark blouse in a pink and matching bow. She also sports a pair of white boots with pink daisy designs on the outer sides of them. Family Daisy's parents and three little brothers appeared in Donald's Diary. Also, she has three nieces called April, May, and June who were created by Carl Barks and made their debut in Flip Decision (Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #149). In the same story, Daisy visits her sister, the mother of her nieces, who remained unseen. In Donald Duck #153, Daisy's rascal nephew Desmond was introduced in the comics. Voices Daisy Duck has been voiced by several different voice actors over the years, yet by far the most extensive work has been done by Tress MacNeille, who took on the role in 1999. Like Donald Duck, Daisy was voiced by Clarence Nash, who also provided Donald's voice, in her debut in Mr. Duck Steps Out. As such Daisy's first voice was a "duck voice" similar to Donald's yet pitched higher. For Daisy's second appearance Gloria Blondell took over, marking the debut of Daisy's "normal" voices. Blondell would voice Daisy for six of her nine speaking appearances during the classic shorts era. Daisy's third voice was Ruth Clifford who voiced the character only once in Donald's Dream Voice (1948). After Blondell returned for one more performance, Vivi Janiss voiced Daisy (and also her mother) in her final classic cartoon, Donald's Diary (1954). Janet Waldo voiced Daisy in the 1974 Disneyland record album An Adaptation of Dickens' Christmas Carol, Performed by The Walt Disney Players. In 1983 Daisy was voiced by Patricia Parris in Mickey's Christmas Carol. Daisy was also voiced by Tony Anselmo in Down and Out with Donald Duck. Daisy was then voiced by Kath Soucie throughout her first regular television series Quack Pack (1996). In 1998 Daisy was voiced by Diane Michelle in the 1998 anthology film The Spirit of Mickey. Also in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) along with Tress MacNeille. In 1999, Tress MacNeille took over as Daisy's full-time voice. MacNeille has voiced Daisy in the television series Mickey Mouse Works, House of Mouse, and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. MacNeille has also voiced Daisy in television specials and movies. Daisy was also voiced by Russi Taylor (who voices Minnie Mouse) in Fantasia 2000, although she had no lines just a scream. History The history of Daisy in animation can be traced to the appearance of her precursor, Donna Duck, in the cartoon short Don Donald, directed by Ben Sharpsteen. The plot had Donald courting Donna somewhere in Mexico. His efforts are frustrated and Donna leaves him alone and rides away in her unicycle near the finale. The short is important for introducing a love interest for Donald. but one should note that Donna had little in common with Daisy other than both being female ducks and sharing a temper. Donna was more or less a female version of Donald both in design and voice. Her voice was provided by Clarence Nash and was a slightly higher version of that of Donald. Donna was not intended as a recurring character and the Donald shorts of the following three years featured no female companion for him. Daisy first appeared with her familiar name and design in Mr. Duck Steps Out (June 7, 1940). The short was directed by Jack King and scripted by Carl Barks. Here, Donald visits the house of his new love interest for their first known date. At first, Daisy acts shy and has her back turned to her visitor. But Donald soon notices her tailfeathers taking the form of a hand and signaling for him to come closer. But their time alone is soon interrupted by Huey, Dewey, and Louie who have followed their uncle and out of jealousy compete with him for the attention of Daisy. Uncle and nephews take turns dancing the jitterbug with her while trying to get rid of each other. In their final effort, the three younger Ducks feed their uncle maize in the process of becoming popcorn. The process is completed within Donald himself who continues to move wildly around the house while maintaining the appearance of dancing. The short ends with an impressed Daisy showering her new lover with kisses. In this short, her voice is still like Donna's, a "duck voice" similar to Donald's but pitched higher, which was provided by Clarence Nash. The short stands out among other Donald shorts of the period for its use of modern music and surreal situations throughout. The idea of a permanent love interest of Donald was well established following it. But Daisy did not appear as regularly as Donald himself. Her next appearance in A Good Time for a Dime (May 9, 1941) features her as one of the temptations threatening to separate Donald from his money. The short The Nifty Nineties, directed by Riley Thompson and released on June 20, 1941, featured Mickey and Minnie Mouse in an 1890s setting. Daisy made a cameo following Goofy and alongside Donald, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. This was an indication that Daisy was already a permanent addition to Donald's supporting cast. However, she would make no further animated appearances until Donald's Crime (June 29, 1945). The short featured Donald having arranged a date with Daisy at a nightclub but not having enough money to pay for it. He proceeds to take $1.35 from the piggy bank of his nephews. The crime of the title is theft and the rest of the short focused on Donald feeling guilt. His own imagination provided increasingly disturbing and nightmarish visions of the possible repercussions of his actions and resulted in Donald resolving to return the money. Starting from this short, Daisy was given a normal voice, as opposed to the "duck voice" of Donald's. Her second appearance in the same year was in Cured Duck (October 26, 1945). The short starts simply enough. Donald visits Daisy at her house. She asks him to open a window. He keeps trying to pull it open and eventually goes into a rage. By the time Daisy returns to the room, Donald has wrecked it. She demonstrates that the locking mechanism was on and criticizes his temper. She refuses to date Donald again until he learns to manage his anger. She claims Donald does not see her losing her own temper. Donald agrees to her terms and follows the surreal method of mail ordering an "insult machine", a device constantly hurling verbal and physical insults at him. He endures the whole process until feeling able to stay calm throughout it. He visits Daisy again and this time calmly opens the window. But when Daisy shows her boyfriend her new hat, his reaction is uncontrollable laughter. Daisy goes into a rage of her own and the short ends by pointing out that Donald is not the only Duck in need of anger management training. There is a continuation regarding her temper in "Donald's Dinner Date" from Mickey Mouse Works where she and Donald have a date in a restaurant wherein they both end up with a bad temper. Their relationship problems were also focused on in Donald's Double Trouble (June 28, 1946). This time Daisy criticizes his poor command of the English language and his less-than-refined manners. Unwilling to lose Daisy, Donald has to find an answer to the problem. But his solution involves his own look-alike who happens to have all the desired qualities. His unnamed look-alike happens to be unemployed at the moment and agrees to this plan. Donald provides the money for his dates with Daisy but soon comes to realize the look-alike serves as a rival suitor. The rest of the short focuses on his increasing jealousy and efforts to replace the look-alike during the next date. However, a failed attempt at a tunnel of love results in the two male Ducks exiting the tunnel in each others' hands by mistake. Daisy walks out all wet. She jumps up and down and sounds like a record played too fast as Donald and his look-alike run away. Daisy makes a mere cameo in Dumbell of the Yukon (August 30, 1946). but she once again factors on the motivation of Donald. This time he was hunting bears in Yukon, Canada in order to provide Daisy with a fur coat. The cameo involves his daydream of her pleased reaction. Her next appearance in Sleepy Time Donald (May 9, 1947). involved Daisy attempting to rescue sleepwalking Donald from wandering into danger. The Donald is loose in an urban environment and the humor results from the problems Daisy herself suffers while trying to keep him safe. Daisy was also the actual protagonist of Donald's Dilemma (July 11, 1947). The short starts simply enough. Donald and Daisy are out on a date when a flower pot falls on his head. He regains consciousness soon enough but with some marked differences. Both his speaking and singing voices have been improved to the point of being able to enter a new career as a professional singer. He also acts more refined than usual. Most importantly Donald suffers from partial amnesia and has no memory of Daisy. Donald goes on becoming a well-known crooner and his rendition of "When You Wish Upon a Star" becomes a hit. He is surrounded by female fans in his every step. Meanwhile, Daisy can not even approach her former lover and her loss results in a number of psychological symptoms. Various scenes feature her suffering from anorexia, insomnia, and self-described insanity. An often censored scene features her losing her will to live and contemplating various methods of suicide. She narrates her story to a psychologist who determines that Donald would regain his memory with another flower pot falling on his head but warns that his improved voice may also be lost along with his singing career. He offers Daisy a dilemma. Either the world has its singer, but Daisy loses him, or Daisy regains her Donald, but the world loses him. Posed with the question "her or the world", Daisy answers with a resounding and possessive scream of "Me, Me, Me". Soon Donald has returned to his old self and has forgotten about his career. His fans forget about him. But Daisy has regained her lover. This is considered a darkly humorous look at their relationship. Donald would also face problems resulting from his own voice in Donald's Dream Voice (May 21, 1948). He works as a door-to-door salesman but his customers do not understand a word he is saying. His attempts at politeness are misinterpreted and customers react angrily to imagined insults. But Daisy convinces him otherwise "Don't give up! I have faith in you!" His problems seem to end when Donald buys a box of "voice pills", a medicine temporarily improving his voice. He gets confident enough in his newfound voice to prepare his marriage proposal for Daisy. But due to an accident he loses all but one of his pills. The rest of the short features his frustrated attempt to regain this last pill in order to propose to her. Something which he is eventually unable to do. After a few minutes of trying to get it, the pill ends up getting swallowed by a cow and makes it able to talk. And tells Donald he can't understand what he's saying. Donald then throws a tantrum. Daisy would not appear again until Crazy Over Daisy (March 24, 1950). The short took place in an 1890s setting. At first, Donald seems in good mood and on his way to his date with Daisy. But when Chip and Dale start ridiculing his appearance the short results in one of their typical fights. Interrupted in the end by Daisy herself who accuses Donald of being cruel to the two "innocent" chipmunks. The short ends with Donald having to forget about that date. Daisy's final animated appearance in the Golden Age of American animation was in the aforementioned Donald's Diary (March 5, 1954). There she played the role of a young lady who manages to start a long-term relationship with Donald. But after having a nightmare about the anxieties that would come from married life, Donald runs out on her and joins the French Foreign Legion. Several scenes of the short imply that Daisy has had several previous relationships with men. Donald carves their names on a tree. Not noticing than the opposing side of the tree features her name alongside that of several other boyfriends. The marriage scene in Donald's dream featured a group of sailors waving goodbye to Daisy and mourning the loss of their apparent lover. Daisy's return to theatrical animation came in Mickey's Christmas Carol (October 20, 1983). She was cast as Isabelle, the romantic partner of a young Ebenezer Scrooge (Scrooge McDuck). In 1988, Daisy appeared alongside Minnie, Donald and Mickey at the 60th Academy Awards ceremony. In 2012, Daisy briefly appeared toward the end of Electric Holiday, a short starring Minnie. Film appearances ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Daisy plays a supporting role in the film. Daisy first appears in the segment "Donald Duck: Stuck on Christmas" where Huey, Dewey, and Louie wish for Christmas every day. In the segment, Daisy attempts to kiss Donald under the mistletoe (only for their chance to be ruined by the boys) and make Christmas dinner for the family which she noted is her favorite part of Christmas. Daisy later appears in the last segment "Gift of the Magi" where she works with Minnie in Mortimer Mouse's department store. In this segment, Daisy seems to be far younger as the story may possibly take place in the past. Also in this segment, Daisy has blue eyes as opposed to her usual black. She then appears at the end of the film singing Christmas carols with Mickey and friends. Fantasia 2000 She was featured alongside Donald in the "Noah's Ark" segment of ''Fantasia 2000. Here, Daisy resides with Donald in their own hub and prepare to board the giant ark to save themselves from the global flood coming their way. While Daisy is boarding the ark, she notices some mice about to get stepped on by Colonel Hathi, until Daisy grabs them. While Donald is loading the animals, he fails to notice Daisy boarding the ark and believes she's still in the hub just as the storm approaches He rushes to save her while Daisy sees him through a window of the ark and sees Donald and a huge wave. She covers her eyes to prevent herself from seeing Donald's death. She fails to notice that Donald jumped onto the ark at the last minute. As Daisy is on the second floor and Donald on the first, they never see each other the entire ark ride and believe each other dead. When the flood clears up, Daisy and the other passengers leave the ark when Daisy finds her love locket to be missing. It was recovered by Donald and as Daisy reaches out for it, she finds Donald. The two reunite and live happily ever after. ''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Daisy is Princess Minnie's lady-in-waiting and close friend. Daisy secretly believes Minnie's fantasy of true love is a little ridiculous and believes a princess should be practical. After Captain Pete hire Mickey, Donald, and Goofy as musketeers to protect Minnie and Daisy she is thought to be a bad guy and attacked, after things are set straight, she sees Donald developed a crush, but she is not interested. Later, Daisy and Minnie are kidnapped by the Beagle Boys as part of Pete's plans to become king, but are saved by Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. At the grand opera, Daisy and Minnie have been attacked again, but this time the Beagle Boys are accompanied by Pete. They are rescued and she reveals her love for Donald and the two are presumed married after the events of the film. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Daisy reappears in the sequel with a larger role. Daisy first appears in the first segment ''Bells On Ice where she is a contestant in an ice skating tournament. One of the other contestants is Minnie, who proves to be a glamorous skater with only a few seconds in during her run. Daisy becomes jealous of Minnie's acclaim and begins to steal the light by heading onto the ice and impressing the judges. Minnie begins to become more advanced with her moves, using the alligators from Fantasia. Daisy decides to pull out her secret weapons, the hippos from Fantasia. After many incredible stunts, Minnie accidentally trips on a bell. Daisy rushes to her side and apologizes for her attitude. Minnie gladly accepts and the friends perform a grand finale stunt. Daisy is later seen in Christmas: Impossible, celebrating Christmas with Donald and his nephews at Scrooge's house. In Donald's Gift, Daisy and the boys try to show Donald what Christmas spirit is. Lastly, Daisy is seen aside the rest of the cast, attending Mickey's Christmas party. Other films Daisy made a cameo alongside several Disney characters in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. She was seen at the very end when the toons begin heading back to Toontown. Television ''Quack Pack Daisy curiously never appeared on ''DuckTales, but she was a regular in Quack Pack. In Quack Pack, Daisy is presented as a much more assertive and mature woman, and is working as a reporter for a local television news-magazine "What in the World?", with Donald serving as both her boyfriend and the show's cameraman. Despite working underneath head anchorman Kent Powers, Daisy is a far more capable reporter, a fact that often leaves Kent feeling threatened. She also has a pet iguana named Knuckles who seems to be a brainless omnivore who blithely goes about eating anything from automobile upholstery to priceless works of art. Despite her heightened maturity, Daisy is prone to flights of fantasy, which often lead Donald to disaster in the name of assisting her. ''Mickey Mouse Works Daisy is a main character in the show and for the first time gets her own series of cartoons. Unlike most of her previous appearances, Daisy is wild, wacky, ignorant and somewhat childish. She often unknowingly annoys Minnie, Mickey, and Donald. In most of her cartoons, she has a comical time with Minnie who in contrast to her is more mature. Aside from this, in some episodes, she is similar to the earlier cartoons. She is often the subject of Donald's affections as he tries to please her the best way he can. For the series, she resides in a beach house. House of Mouse Daisy is the club's reservation clerk and still girlfriend of Donald. Like Donald, Daisy craves the spotlight and constantly asks Mickey to perform, which he usually denies. On some occasions during an emergency, Daisy does perform, and it's often hated by the Disney character audience. Daisy is also a big fan of Ariel from ''The Little Mermaid. In a related topic, she often gets starstruck when special guests attend the club often trying to get their autograph before the night's over. Several episodes revolved around Daisy. She was finally given her debut chance in "Daisy's Debut" but gave up her chance when she realized how Minnie wanted to work close with Mickey. She also performed a parody of The Enchanted Tiki Room theme in "Suddenly Hades" entitled The Daisy Duck Room. In "House of Magic", Daisy, wanting to go into magic, practices sorcery and accidentally makes the House of Mouse, and all its guests disappear. In the end, Jafar and Iago restore the club and guests. Daisy also appears in the spin-off films Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse and Mickey's House of Villains. ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Daisy also stars in the CGI series starring Mickey Mouse. Daisy is one of the main characters. She is still girlfriend of Donald and obsessed with fashion as always. She joins Mickey on many adventures and tries to keep Donald's temper at bay. Many episodes revolve around Daisy. One of the most notable is "Secret Spy Daisy". In the episode, Pete plots to steal Clarabelle's secret cookie recipe and Professor Ludwig Von Drake alerts Daisy of the situation. She becomes her spy alias and teams up with Mickey and Minnie to foil Pete. She would later become Secret Spy Daisy on occasion and team up with Minnie's alter ego, Detective Minnie. Another episode centering around Daisy is "The Golden Boo-Boo". In this episode, Daisy becomes Daisy O'Dare in order to retrieve a legendary golden statue known as The Golden Boo-Boo. However, trouble arises when she must compete against the thieving Safari Pete. In ''Minnie's Bow-Toons, Daisy joins Minnie in her new bow business known as Minnie's Bow-Tique. Here, Daisy and Minnie open a shop where they sell different types of bows. As seen in the first episode "Leaky Pipes", Daisy has yet to master the "art" of bow tying as Minnie did. Daisy can be rather lazy in comparison to Minnie's hardworking stature and because of this, she sometimes tries to find faster ways to get her work done, but she often gets into trouble. ''Mickey Mouse In this animated series, Daisy returns with the rest of her friends in all-new adventures. Like in previous roles, Daisy is presented as fairly mature, though still sassy. She first appears in the episode "No Service", where she and Minnie are set to have a picnic on the beach with Donald and Mickey. However, the short ends with Donald accidentally becoming nude in public, embarrassing Daisy to the point where the picnic ends up going on without Donald. In "Croissant de Triomphe", Minnie and Daisy work at a French cafe in Paris, though things go wrong when they run out of their signature croissants, forcing Mickey to travel around the famous city to deliver them to Minnie. The first episode in which she had a big/significant role is in "The Adorable Couple". In this episode, Mickey and Minnie try to make Donald and Daisy happy. In "Captain Donald", Daisy, Mickey, and Minnie were very excited to set sail on Donald's boat, much to Donald's dismay. It was revealed in the same episode that Daisy bought a sailor outfit for Donald because she likes a man in uniform. Daisy made a cameo appearance as a bridesmaid at Goofy's "wedding" at the end of "Goofy's First Love". In "No Reservations", Daisy with Minnie and Clarabelle attempt to get into the hottest, yet most impossibly booked restaurant in town. In "Split Decisions", Daisy does not actually appear, but is heavily mentioned: the reason Mickey wants Ludwig Von Drake to solve Donald's temper problems is because Daisy has had enough of it and is threatening to leave him if he does not find a cure. Later, when the attempt to cure Donald has gone horribly wrong, Mickey dreams about and interacts with an imaginary Daisy being mad at him for what he's done to Donald. In "Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special", Daisy and Donald are to migrate to the south for the winter with Scrooge McDuck, Ludwig Von Drake, Huey, Dewey and Louie. At the last minute, Donald chooses to stay behind to celebrate Christmas. Daisy believes he'll join her soon as ducks cannot survive through winter, but she and the others become increasingly worried the longer they wait. After a call to check, Daisy learns that Donald is gravely ill. She rallies Scrooge, Ludwig and the triplets to rescue Donald, but he soon arrives in the south safely curtesy of Mickey, Minnie, Goofy and Pluto. Though somewhat angry with his recklessness, Daisy is relieved that Donald is safe. Mickey and the Roadster Racers Daisy appears in the madcap racing series, with a transforming roadster known as the "Purple Snapdragon", which is modeled after the snapdragon plant. She also stars alongside Minnie in the episodes centered around their local "Happy Helpers" hotline business. Other shows Daisy has made a few cameos in the long-running [[Walt Disney anthology series|''Walt Disney anthology series]], as well as a few key and notable roles in episodes centering Donald such as "This is Your Life, Donald Duck". Daisy appeared in the Mickey Mouse Club opening sequence alongside Minnie. She wears green go-go boots. Printed material Donald and Daisy's common last name points to both Donald and Daisy being members of the Duck family. Several stories consider them cousins but none has specified their relationship. Current speculation by Donaldist Gilles Maurice who has studied and compared various versions of the family tree is that the two are distant cousins. However, in the Dutch Donald Duck Weekly, issue 44-2013, it is explained that Donald and Daisy are unrelated and Duck simply is the Duckburg universe equal to Smith, being a common surname. Donna Duck served as a precursor for Daisy in both animation and comics. She first appeared in a one-page illustration titled "Don Donald" and published in Good Housekeeping #3701 (January 1937). The page was illustrated by Thomas "Tom" Wood (1870s - October 4, 1940) who was head of the Walt Disney Studios' publicity department from 1933 until his death. She went on to appear in the Donald and Donna comic strip published in Mickey Mouse Weekly from May 15 to August 21, 1937. The Weekly was a United Kingdom publication and the strip was illustrated at the time by William Arthur Ward. However, her co-starring role was brief. Daisy made her first comics appearance on November 4, 1940. She was introduced as the new neighbor of Donald and his potential love interest. The Donald Duck comic strip was at the time scripted by Bob Karp and illustrated by Al Taliaferro. She was seemingly soft-spoken but had a fiery temper and Donald often found himself a victim of her rage. For example, one strip had Daisy waiting for Donald to carve their names and their love for each other on a tree. Only to discover the male Duck had carved "Daisy loves Donald" with her name hardly visible and his name in prominent bold letters. Resulting in her breaking her "umbrella" on his head and dismissing him as a "conceited little pup". Her first original comic book appearance was in the story The Mighty Trapper by Carl Barks, first published in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories # 36 (September 1943). However, this was only a cameo when Huey, Dewey, and Louie ask her to lend them an old fur coat. Barks would not use the character again until "Donald Tames His Temper" (January 1946) when Daisy demands that Donald learns to manage his anger as a New Year's resolution. Donald has to agree but points early on that Daisy herself has the temper of a "wild-eyed wildcat". Her next appearance by Barks in Biceps Blues (June 1946) introduced a key concept to their relationship. When Daisy seems impressed by a certain type of male, Donald is forced to emulate that type. No matter how unsuited Donald is for emulating it successfully. In this early case, Daisy envies her "old school chum" Susy Swan for dating a notable weightlifter. Donald at first protests that she seems too impressed by a "gorilla" just because the "muscle-bound buffalo" can lift 300 pounds. But when Daisy simply ignores him and daydreams about dating Hercules, Donald decides to start weightlifting. The rest of the story focuses on his ineptitude at exercising and the eventual efforts of Huey, Dewey, and Louie to cheer him up by various tricks pointing to Donald becoming stronger. But when Donald arranges a demonstration for Daisy, Susy, and her boyfriend, their tricks are not able to save him from ridicule. Daisy then chases Donald in anger (whom Donald, in turn, chases Huey, Dewey, and Louie in anger) while Susy boasts about her luck in men to her weightlifter boyfriend, who simply grunts and nods and fails to understand her words. Daisy failed to see that Susy's boyfriend is strong but otherwise not too gifted, whereas Donald is one who would go great lengths for her. Super Daisy Daisy's secret identity, "Super Daisy" ("Paperinika") has been featured in Italian Disney comics since the early 70s. She was created by Guido Martina and Giorgio Cavazzano as a female counterpart of The Duck Avenger ("Paperinik"). Super Daisy made her debut in "Paperinika and Ariadne's thread" (1973). In the comic, Uncle Scrooge calls Donald to the Money Bin to receive a top-secret assignment, but refuses to reveal the task while Daisy is present, belittling her for being a woman. Angry and repulsed by Uncle Scrooge's remark, Daisy recounts the story to Genialina Edy Son, who proposes that Daisy becomes the masked champion of the fairer sex. Super Daisy has no superpowers but is aided by the gadgets created by Genialina Edy Son, a protege of Gyro Gearloose. Video games ''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! In the multi-console game ''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!, Daisy does an investigative report on the evil doings of Merlock (the villain from DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp), only to be captured by him. Thus, it becomes Donald's goal in the game to come to her rescue. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Daisy Duck is the duchess of Disney Castle and the girlfriend of Donald, King Mickey's court magician. Most of what Donald does is for King Mickey and Daisy. This is shown in Kingdom Hearts when in a cut scene Donald exclaims "For Daisy!" In Birth by Sleep, she is present when Minnie Mouse gives away the Million Dreams Award. In Kingdom Hearts, she prompts Donald for the truth about King Mickey's disappearance, alongside Minnie. After Disney Castle is saved from ruin in Kingdom Hearts II, Daisy is seen upset with Donald for being away for so long, though she lets him go with Sora, but only after he promises to return soon ''Epic Mickey Daisy appears in 2010's ''Epic Mickey as an animatronic version. In the game, she has a slightly different appearance. She has no pupils or eyes, just eyelids, a spring sticking out of her bow, a mechanical arm, a mechanical leg, and the player can see the spine in her torso, which has a hole in the shape of a heart. The story goes as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit created Daisy as a friend for him and Ortensia. She lives in Ventureland, a twisted version of Adventureland, and like her Toon counterpart, she also has a relationship with Animatronic Donald. In the game, when the Mad Doctor switched sides, he sent his Beetleworx to destroy Oswald's friends. As a quest, the player must find each animatronic piece that has been scattered throughout the game. Once retrieving each limb, Daisy would return back to normal. Daisy also appears in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. In the game, she appears to have a job as a news Anchor for (DNN) Duck News Network. She tries to get information on events in Wasteland, such as Gremlin Prescott and the Mad Doctor. She even interviews Oswald about the growing number of Mad Doctor cartoons, which ends up upsetting Oswald. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Daisy has a major role in the game, appearing as a meet-and-greet character in Town Square on Main Street USA and in Mickey's Toontown. There, she and Minnie are planning to decorate Toontown City Hall for that town's mayor election and asks the player to assist her in finding supplies. At one point, Daisy forgets to buy a handbag for the election party. She then asks the player to buy one for her at one of the shops, trusting the player's taste in fashion. Right after, Daisy asks if the player can take photos of Mickey and Donald for the election but advises the player to take Mickey's first as Donald is practicing his acceptance speech. Other games Daisy is a playable character in ''Disney TH!NK Fast. In Disney Universe, Daisy is a special costume character in the game and is only available through Xbox 360 purchase and PS3 purchase. Disney Parks At the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts and on the Disney Cruise Line ships, Daisy is a semi-common character for meet-and-greets, parades, and shows, though she doesn't make as many appearances as Donald or Minnie. Her semi-elusiveness has made her extra popular to an extent, adding to the fact that Daisy is a member of the Sensational Six, therefore making Daisy merchandise even more appealing to collectors. Disneyland Resort Daisy can occasionally be found for meet-and-greets in Town Square on Main Street, USA. She can also be found in Mickey's Toontown, but not as commonly as in Town Square. In Mickey's Toontown, she has her own themed dining area called "Daisy's Diner", a walk-up window that serves personal cheese and pepperoni pizzas. Walt Disney World Resort For meet-and-greets, Daisy can be found at the Magic Kingdom at Pete's Silly Sideshow. She also appears in the Cinderella Castle show Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire, where she and Donald join in Rapunzel and her friends in singing "I've Got a Dream". In the same park, she and Donald are seen during the Festival of Fantasy parade. In the 2016 Christmas show, Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration, Daisy appears alongside the rest of the classic cast, and at one point leads a song about texting loved ones for Christmas. Daisy can also be found at Epcot, near the entrance, for meet-and-greet opportunities. Tokyo Disney Resort In One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On, Daisy is the center of Donald's unit of the show in Tokyo Disneyland. Here, Daisy is a Hollywood starlet and after Donald attempts to make a film to win her heart she confesses her love for him just the way he is. Daisy appears only at the end of the Tokyo DisneySea version of Fantasmic!. Disney On Ice One notable role by Daisy in the Disney on Ice shows came in 1991's Double Feature... Live! There, she plays the role of a dancer named Dazzles, who is romantically pursued by a gangster named Ice-Head Harry. When she refuses his attempt to win her heart by giving her the Love Diamond, saying that her heart already belongs to someone else (likely referring to Donald), Harry has her tied up to a keg of dynamite. Fortunately, Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack come to her rescue. She also appeared in the 2009-2011 versions of Disneyland Adventure, Let's Celebrate!, and 100 Years of Magic until 2015 and only appears Passport to Adventure (a.k.a. Silver Anniversary Celebration). Gallery Trivia *Like Minnie and Clarabelle, Daisy wears a bow on her head and pumps. Unlike Minnie and Clarabelle, however, Daisy doesn't have a dress, as her feathers are ruffled in a way to create a dress. References External links * * *Disney's HooZoo - Daisy Duck es:Daisy Duck nl:Katrien Duck Category:Disney characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Fantasia characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Ducks Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroines Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Lovers Category:Toontown characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Minnie's Bow-Toons Characters Category:Aunts Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Magic Users Category:Princesses Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Characters Category:Pirates Category:Quack Pack characters Category:Electric Holiday Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Animated characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Comic characters Category:Nieces Category:Mickey Mouse Works characters Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol Characters Category:Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series) characters Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:The Sensational Six Category:American characters Category:Chefs Category:Queens Category:TV Animation Characters Daisy Duck Category:Thieves Category:Duck Family Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Siblings Category:Athletes Category:Featured articles Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! characters Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers characters